Ganon
, and I will make your face the GREATEST in Koridai.. or else you will DIE!|Ganon}} into my article? YOU MUST DIE!!|Ganon}} Ganondorf (also known as The Great Ganondouche) is an evil and savage beast whose origins are unknown. He is said to be of the Cheese Lovers but Nobody knows. He was later found by witches, Links long lost brother, who healed Ganon not realising what he is. Ever since Ganon always owed his life to witches, but that doesn't mean they would not kill him, but for now they leaves him alive ...as long as he doesn't harm them (what?). Ganon travels from realm to realm tring to find a way to control his beastal state and go back into his humanoid form. He can travel through cheese which also gives him an edge when fighting a strong foe. To this day he travels the realms ...trying to find a way to take over Mcdonald's. He has attempted making Ronald McDonald believe that if he gives him the McDonald's, his face will become the GREATEST in Koridai, which failed. He, along with Meta Knight, Marshmallow and Mr. Saturn became involved in one of the worst environmental disasters ever recorded when they accidentally blew up the West Hyrule Nuclear Reactor and caused everybody's hair to turn green. History Former president Bill Clinton, the man who got the Chinese to work with us, got Ganon to work with King Harkinian. It was decided that Ganon would be the Vice-King of Hyrule and would be in command if anything happened to the king. This resulted in a number of assassination attempts by Ganon. Unfortunately, his pig transformation wasn't enough to take down the unearthly obese King. Ganon also nearly lost his life when the King tried to eat him for dinner. Luckily for Ganon, the king never noticed that Ganon was secretly sneaking crepes from his dinner. Ganon nearly succeeded in killing the king when he fed the king a triple meat triple cheese bacon burger smothered in grease, which resulted in the King having a seizure of deliciousness. Unfortunately for Ganon, the King survived, and Ganon was forced to scrub all the floors in Hyrule before they spoke about mercy. Ganon would finally get his time to shine when the King leveled up and became the primary Republican candidate in the United States 201X presidential election. He went on to become president. Ganon took this opportunity to have the Faces of Evil recreated as the Faces of Hyrule, with only his face in various patriotic poses. He then had every ugly face remodeled thanks to state funded plastic surgery, stating "I will make all of your faces the greatest in Hyrule!" Ganon also made it so that anyone who broke the law would be arrested instead of scrubbing all the floors in Hyrule, which dramatically decreased crime in Hyrule. He also destroyed every magic book in Hyrule so that none could trap him in the future, and decreed that having lights in his lair was illegal. His slogan for this latter program was "You dare bring light to my lair? You must die!" When the King came back from America, he was furious to see what happened to his kingdom. He could take the beautiful people and the better judicial system, and even the no lights rule, but he could not take that there was no dinner waiting for him on the table. Ganon was immediately fired and was forced back outside of Hyrule. He is the star of a very bad shame, Ganon Teaches Typing. Trivia * He is an actor for The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! (REMAKE). YOUR FACE ---- YOU MUST DIE!!! Category:Beast Category:Evil Category:Brave Category:Strong Category:Vicouse Category:Teleports Category:Four legged